You Can Thank Me Later
by addisonrose12
Summary: DISCLAIMER:  I do NOT own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters. The individual you are thinking about would be none other than the amazing Rumiko Takahashi! :D  *****WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!***** ...this fic contains lemony goodness... ;3


You Can Thank Me later

By: Addisonrose

Inspired by the characters of Ranma ½ by: Rumiko Takahashi

WARNING!: Lemon! XP

I have been busy writing this in little bits of free time on scraps of paper at work, lol. I hope it's good…it's just something I thought up…like what IF something like this would have happened? Lol…tried to keep characters in character…but sometimes…you just can't to make a good lemon ;P hehe

For those who are wondering when this fic takes place, it's when Ranma starts being SUPER nice to Ukyo, because he ruined her sauce she'd been waiting for ten years to try, and she gives up Okonomiyaki to be Ranma's self-acclaimed wife (snicker, poor Ranma…) Anyways, she moves in to the Tendo dojo…and they are trying to convince her to leave and that it was Ranma's fault about the sauce, but Ukyo accuses Akane of forcing Ranma to say this so that she can have him all to herself. Nabiki then proceeds to but in and tells Akane to just go on and tell Ukyo. Confused, she asks her sister "about what?" and Nabiki grabs a microphone and screams "THAT YOU TWO ARE ALREADY MARRIED!" lol XD anyways, they are extremely embarrassed at first, but Akane catches on and then grabs a crazy/bouncing Ranma by the shirt and explains everything and he begrudgingly begins to agree. It is then that Nabiki's fun truly begins, because she then puts a little sticky note on Akane's door sign making it read "Akane & Ranma" (hehe :3). Nabiki secretly tries to offer Ranma water to turn "girl" and he is about to take it and Ukyo accuses them of "Not being married"… then it gets to the part where I lead in …of course…in the manga…nothing happens, but it always makes you wonder, if they were forced to do something like this….would they have gone anywhere with it…? Enjoy! 8D ~3

"I knew it! You aren't really married!" Ukyo accused delightfully as Ranma held the bucket of cold water in his hands. Thinking fast, he drank it all then wiped his mouth with a smile,

"AH! Thanks Nabiki! That hit the spot…" Ukyo pouted, then a brilliant idea struck her. She knew that Ranma had publically stated his "repulse" for Akane over and over, so she figured that she could either try pushing him to the limits of his sanity by pointing out obvious things they were doing or NOT doing that couples wouldn't or would do, or at least get him to admit that it was all a lie to get her to leave.

"Well, if you two were REALLY married, you'd be in bed with her instead of sleeping on the floor like you weren't wanted… I mean, 'I' would let you sleep in MY bed…" she scoffed, nodding towards the pillow and blanket that were on the floor a good few feet from the bed. Ranma began to sweat. He looked over at Akane who was blushing badly. He gulped and took a timid step towards her bed. She looked as if she were about to cry, or scream, or both, but suddenly, gained complete composure and looked up at him with a smile that took his breath away,

"That's right honey! Don't be shy in front of the perverted peeping toms! Come get in bed like you always do…" Nabiki and Ukyo scowled at the remark as a very red-faced Ranma took another step towards the bed. Ukyo had one last ace up her sleeve, though, and before he could step in, she spouted,

"But why are you getting in bed fully dressed? Akane has her pajamas on. Where are yours? Or do you sleep in underwear?" Ukyo let an evil grin spread across her face. She just knew that had broken him by the look on his face. The couple was staring at one another with faces that rivaled tomatoes. Akane could see the frustration in his eyes and felt a little sorry for him. After all, it was his father's fault that he was even in this mess to begin with. She took a deep breath and in almost a whisper, she softly spoke words Ranma never thought he'd hear from her,

"She's right ya know… You're so shy sometimes… Come on… Get undressed and get in bed so they will go away…" she sounded so sincere and…s-sexy… Ranma thought as, if it was possible, his face turned a brighter shade of red. Sure, he usually ran around half naked or in boxers most of the time, but never had he actually gotten undressed in front of a girl, much less in the bed with her afterwards. He turned around, to shield some of the embarrassment, and slowly started to undo the ties on his shirt. Of all the days that I choose not to wear an undershirt, it had to be today…how unlucky… He thought to himself as embarrassment flooded over him. He tossed the shirt down and turned to the window,

"Do ya mind…?" he glared at the pair of shocked and blushing girls that were leaning in the window as if they were eating up the 'strip show'.

"O-oh! O-of COURSE!" they stammered in an awkward pitch as they both turned their eyes from the sight of Ranma's bare, toned chest. Akane's blush got brighter as well as she looked down at the floor. She saw his pants drop to the floor and her heart started to pound a little harder. Her chest started to feel tight as he climbed in over her. She almost gasped when she suddenly felt his warm breath flood over her ear and neck w-what is he doing! She thought as he whispered,

"Sorry about this Akane…and…thanks for helping me with this…even though I don't really deserve your help…" his breath on her neck and the tone of his voice sent a chill down her spine and she unintentionally shivered. Why did that feel so…good? She thought tor herself. Ranma blushed and gave her a confused look when she shivered, but before he could ask what was wrong, he was interrupted by Ukyo,

"Sure takes you a long time to lose your pants, Ran-chan…" she grumbled.

"I didn't know I needed anyone's approval on how long it takes…" Ranma retorted sarcastically. The girls turned to see the clothes he'd just been wearing laying on the floor in a heap. Both blushed and Nabiki spoke first,

"Wow…I didn't know you two were THAT comfortable with one another," she smirked and in return received a furious glare from her younger sister.

"Come on Ukyo…obviously, you can see that they really are married and in love and we're just getting in the way…so let's leave them alone…" tears formed in the corners of Ukyo's eyes as she pouted pitifully at Ranma. He felt bad because they were, at one point in their lives, good friends. If only his dad hadn't messed things up so badly…If only she were a guy… As soon as the two were gone from the window, Akane leapt from the bed and slammed her window shut, locking it in the process, and pulled her curtains closed. She fell back onto her pillow and sighed,

"Stupid, meddling Nabiki…who's side is she on anyways…?" she thought out loud.

"Whoever has the money of course…heck…your bed is pretty freakin comfy," Akane yelped, having forgotten that Ranma was in her bed, not to mention half naked. Ranma's face fell a bit,

"I guess that means I'm back on the floor?" he went to get up, but Akane put her hand on his chest,

"U-um…you can stay…if you want to…I know the floor isn't that comfortable…But you better not try anything perverted!" she tagged the last part on so as not to seem like she wanted him there or anything of the sort. Ranma's eyes widened slightly, even with the accusation at the end of her statement,

"Y-you sure…?" He stuttered quite shocked that she'd even agree to something like that. She nodded with a blush and mirroring her cheek color, he pulled the blanket back over himself. They both lay on their backs and stared at the dark ceiling silently. After a few moments of tortuous silence, Ranma began to fidget. Unable to find it in him to drift into a peaceful slumber while laying half naked next to his "fiancé" my fiancé… He thought for a moment before his face began to rise in temperature again. There's no WAY she'd EVER see me like that… he deflated a bit but felt that he needed to break the tension and half-heartedly joked,

"Heh…it's not like I'd…ya know…try anything…," he hoped this wouldn't upset her and send him to the floor after all. He waited for a moment after he felt her tense up but she seemed to release it without getting angry at him,

"It's not like you would have the guts to anyways…coward…," he cringed and his face fell into a frown. If there was anything he truly hated, it was being called a coward; worst of all when it came from Akane's mouth. He growled inwardly but decided it best not to anger her anymore than she might already be. He'd only intended to joke with her but she obviously didn't take it that way. He sighed angrily and rolled over facing her wall. Akane glanced towards him as he moved. Weird…he usually can't STAND to be called a coward…and usually…it makes him try to…prove me wrong…what was I thinking anyways… She continued to stare at his back as she lost herself deeper in thought. I wonder what's going through his mind right now…? Is he really comfortable being in the bed with me? Or is he nervous…like I am…? She, in turn, started to fidget as well and this made Ranma go rigid. I'm never gonna get to sleep like this… he thought with a gulp.

"R-Ranma…?" Akane's voice was almost a whisper and it sent chills down his spine.

"Y-yeah…?" he replied. She blushed, having thought that maybe he'd fallen asleep since he didn't react to her earlier comment.

"U-uh…sorry…"

"Hm?"

"Sorry I put you through all this just to get rid of Ukyo… I know you don't want to be in the bed with me right now because…I'm not your…_cute_…fiancé…You don't have…"

"Stop…"

"…Huh?" Ranma had cut her off in the middle of her degrading herself and that rarely happened. He usually agreed with her and carried on resulting in her attempting to annihilate him with a mallet.

"You…you know I don't really…mean those things that I say…right…?" Akane blushed. She'd never really given it any thought. She always figured he just resented being engaged against his will to her and that he spat ugly remarks and such to reciprocate. She never thought that maybe he just did it because he was embarrassed…or he didn't know how to put his thoughts and feelings into words. She'd, of course, always HOPED he hadn't meant the harsh things he said to her but she never really knew what to take seriously and not. They realized that, somehow, they'd ended up facing one another and another awkward moment of silence followed. They somewhat relished in the silence of the moment, and not being interrupted by random things or people.

"Do you ever…wonder…?" Ranma trailed off, thankful for the darkness that was masking the blush that had spread across his face. What am I saying…? She would never respond well to that… Akane broke his thoughts,

"…wonder…about what…?" Ranma could feel her warm breath caress his face and he closed his eyes and silently enjoyed the feeling. He could smell her minty toothpaste and it brought a random smile to his face. We never get this close…I wonder what she would do…if I… He sighed unconsciously, which caused Akane's heart to beat harder. She squirmed a bit and Ranma blushed hard as her bare leg accidentally ran against his own. She blushed as well but words failed her as she thought of a way to apologize for the action. Ranma tried hard to swallow, but found it to be quite difficult, as if a collar was choking him.

"A-about…w-well…what it would…ya know…be like…" he managed to stutter out, "i-if we were really a…a couple…" Akane's heart skipped a beat. does…does he really think about us…as a couple? she thought blushing heavily at the suggestion.

"I…well yeah…it crosses my mind…quite…well…often actually…" she spoke in a whisper, but it still sent chills all over Ranma's body. Is this really happening…? Something seemed to pull him towards her. Before she realized what was happening, Ranma's face was an inch away from hers and she froze. He'd never gotten this close willingly and her heart was racing. His breath was warm on her face and neck and she could tell his breathing was rapid and shaky, which made her anxious. This time, she sighed unconsciously, as her mind started to flutter with the possibilities of what might happen, and that was all it took to send Ranma over the edge. With a sudden move, their lips were pressed, gently, against one another's. Akane's eyes widened at first then closed as she melted into the bliss of the kiss. After a moment, they broke apart and looked at each other, silently evaluating the new feeling. They were only apart for a few seconds before their lips came crashing back together hungrily. Ranma wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him until their bodies were pressed into every contour of the others', deepening the kiss and earning a moan from Akane. He timidly started caressing her back and sides and she responded by clenching her hands onto his shoulders.

After getting comfortable with the newfound closeness, Ranma started to get a little brave and let his hand wander past her waist. The tips of his fingers brushed against her bottom and he waited for a response. When she moaned and pressed into his touch, he lowered his hand down and reached up her shorts and panties, touching bare, smooth skin. Akane moaned into his mouth as his warm touch sent waves of chill bumps over her body. His touch felt so good, but her clothes were suffocating her and she suddenly wanted to be rid of them; but not wanting to seem desperate or easy to Ranma, she decided to settle for teasing him until, in hopes, he would remove the offensive garments himself. She pressed and rubbed her breasts against his chest, hoping he might respond by ridding her of the thin shirt that separated their skin, and was delighted when he started to push her shirt up. He paused before he revealed her breasts, though,

"A-Akane…?" He seemed to not be able to finish the question so she answered him with another press of her breasts against him. This seemed to encourage him and in one swift movement, he had rid her of her shirt. To his delight, she was braless and he gazed longingly for a moment at her perky mounds, this being the first time he'd ever been allowed to do so. He sighed as he ran his shaky hands over them, making sure to let his thumbs brush over her nipples. He then pulled her to him, allowing their bare chests to press against one another as he kissed her lips again. The sensation of bare skin touching was better than Akane had imagined and she released a soft, pleasure-filled moan. Ranma's head was swimming as he moved from her lips to her breasts. The noise that came from her mouth, when the transition was made, sent chill bumps cascading over Ranma's body. He never imagined that the mere touch of his lips could elicit such sounds from his fiancé. He timidly flicked her nipple with his tongue and this caused her to writhe under him. Her legs found their way to his sides and clamped on as if to hold him in place on top of her. He blushed madly when she started to tug at his boxers, the only clothing he had keeping him from being completely naked.

"U-um…are you sure you want this, Akane…?" He stuttered. She slowly opened her eyes only to meet his bright blue ones. If she'd stared long enough, she swore she could have gotten lost in them but Ranma broke the spell, "Akane?" At the realization of their current position; being him, mostly naked except for the boxers that she'd manage to wriggle down enough that he was almost exposed, straddling her and her shirtless & lying helpless underneath him; a blush crept across her cheeks. How in the world did we get like this…so fast? She thought for a moment on the question that he had posed. I'm actually REALLY enjoying this…I didn't know Ranma could be so…attentive…but…even though I don't want to stop…

"Do YOU want this, Ranma?" He felt as if his face would catch fire as she countered his question with another question,

"W-well…if YOU really want it…then I-I don't mind giving it to you…" she blinked thoughtfully for a moment & gave him a puzzled look,

"What exactly does that mean? Do you want it or are you only doing this because you think I do?" His mind scrambled for the words he wanted to say,

"O-of course I…want it…I just didn't want to make you…ya know…fell like you had to…or whatever…" he sighed, obviously nervous. Akane's heart started to race a bit as she asked the next question,

"S-so…do you…have feelings for me?" Ranma froze. That question always seemed to cause chaos, no matter who asked it or what he said, so he thought hard on it. I just have to think before I speak… I know what I want to say…so it shouldn't be hard… He took a shaky breath,

"I-I…I l-lo…" why is this always so hard! I know I do…but I just can't…say it to her… he blushed as he noticed that she had her big brown eyes glued on him, awaiting his answer. He gulped and swallowed hard as he screwed his eyes shut and blurted, "I-I LOVE YOU!" Before he could second-guess himself. He slowly opened one eye to peak at her reaction. His breath hitched as he identified tears forming in the corners of her eyes but at the same time, she was shining with another breathtaking smile that slowly spread over her face.

"R-really Ranma…?" She whispered almost inaudibly. Ranma's stomach filled with butterflies,

"W-well yeah…" he mumbled incoherently. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to meet her lips again. Butterflies fluttered into her stomach as well as she pulled back from the blissful kiss,

"I…I love you too, Ranma…" Ranma's heart started to pound so hard, he was sure it would explode. He enveloped Akane in a hug and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Mmmm…Akane…you wouldn't believe how badly and how long I've wanted to do this…" he sighed into her neck. His warm breath and lips brushing her skin, as he spoke, sent chill bumps from her head to her toes and caused her nipples to perk up against Ranma's bare chest. Ranma, of course, took notice to this immediately and repeated the action. This time, though, instead of speaking, he simply showered her neck in soft kisses. She moaned and arched her back so that her breasts rubbed against his chest. He moved back to her breasts and started suckling on the nipple he had neglected earlier. Her moans got louder and she found herself allowing her knees to resume their earlier lock hold on his waist. They were back in their earlier position again and Akane felt the need to tug at the already partially revealing boxers again. Ranma tensed up and looked her in the eyes seeming to make sure that she was sure. When she smiled warmly at him, his worry and fear melted away. He sat back and slipped his boxers off, tossing them to the floor. He went to return to his prior position on top of her but she placed her hand on his chest.

"W-wait…" she whispered. Another blush spread over his face as he watched her eyes scan down his body and finally land on a particular area. She, in turn, blushed as well noting his size and how absolutely gorgeous his body looked. How could I have been so blind for all this time? She wondered as she kept her gaze on that "area". He began to fidget a bit,

"A-Akane…?" He was starting to feel embarrassed under her gaze. Akane seemed to snap out of her mesmerized state at the mention of her name

"O-oh…sorry…" she muttered, embarrassed herself. He leaned down, about to resume his place, but stopped and grinned,

"Well...THIS certainly looks unfair…" he said as he hooked his finger under her pants and panties, giving them a gentle tug. It was his turn to gaze hungrily at her now equally exposed body. He swallowed hard as his eyes fell lower. she…she sh-shaves… Was the first thought to enter his mind. This, in turn, made him harden more than he already was and Akane let a little yelp out as she felt him swell against her thigh. He quickly finished ridding her of her lower garments and tossed them into the pile of their clothing. He pressed another kiss to her lips and earned another moan from her when his member pressed against her moistening entrance. His heart, he was sure, would rip through his chest at any given moment as he trailed kisses down to her breasts, stopping only for a quick kiss to each nipple, and on down her taunt stomach. He looked up at her chest as it rose and fell rapidly and a warm feeling filled his stomach and his body seemed to react on its own and before they knew what was happening, their lips were crashing back together as he pressed his body into every contour of hers, allowing his tip to press into her opening. He ran his hands over every inch of her bare, smooth skin as she moaned into his mouth. While he kissed her, he slowly pushed farther in until he felt a barrier and he stopped and looked her in the eyes, as if for definite approval. She whimpered at the loss of his lips and she pushed her hips towards his a bit. This seemed to be enough approval for him and he gently pushed on through. She winced and a little cry seeped from her lips as she dug her fingernails into Ranma's back. He froze, knowing it was supposed to hurt her at first, and waited for her consent to move on. As she waited a bit for the pain to reside and herself to accommodate him, she pressed Ranma's face to her neck. He obliged and started giving her soft, sweet kisses up and down her neck and shoulder, hoping it would pull her mind away from the pain. To his delight, it worked, and she slowly rocked her hips up towards his, as if testing the feeling. This caused both of them to groan and Ranma took this as the "sign" that she was ready. He started to move his hips against Akane's and he almost growled at the feeling that swept over him every time he pushed into her. He noticed that Akane must have started gaining pleasure from it as well because she had started making little noises that kept rising in volume with every thrust. After several moments had passed, which seemed like an eternity of bliss to them, it had gotten warmer and wetter between their legs and Ranma could feel himself starting to give in. His lips were currently locked onto Akane's in hopes that no one could hear her cries of pleasure, when suddenly, without warning, Akane grew extremely tight and warm and she started to writhe. She dug her nails into Ranma's back as she attempted to bring him as close as possible as she experienced orgasmic bliss. This, in hand, caused Ranma, who was thrown off guard by it all, to begin to finish. He was starting to panic until a huge wave of pleasure crashed over him as he climaxed as well. He released his kiss to arch his back as he continued to thrust into her, not wanting the feeling to end. They each called the other's name as quietly as possible at the height of their pleasure and as their orgasms came to an end, they were left with a warm, fuzzy feeling covering their entire bodies. Ranma, exhausted, rolled off of Akane and fell back onto her bed, breathing heavily and Akane lay motionless, her breathing labored as well. After they caught their breath and started to cool down, they pulled the covers back over them and snuggled against one another. Ranma initiated another sweet, simple kiss, enjoying the feeling that was still tingling from his chest down. When they broke the kiss, Ranma smiled a goofy smile which made Akane giggle,

"So I take it you're gonna want to start sleeping in my 'comfy bed' now, huh?" she teased. He smirked,

"Only if I can use your boobs as pillows…," she laughed and stuck her tongue out as he kissed in between them.

"I guess it looks like we will be…getting married after all…" he brushed a strand of hair from one of her still rosy cheeks. She beamed another one of her breathtaking smiles,

"Really Ranma…?" she brought her hands up, as if to hide her incoming smile until he confirmed it. He nodded with a blush and she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt a familiar feeling rising in the pit of his stomach. It was only seconds before Akane felt the outcome of her kiss poke her unexpectedly. She looked at him as she broke the kiss,

"Again? Already?" she questioned with a smirk. Ranma blushed more and rubbed his nose against hers then leaned his forehead against hers,

"I can't help what you make my body do…" he grinned as he proceeded to grind his hips against hers gently. She let a little moan slip and before she knew what was happening, he had slipped back inside of her, once again eliciting moans of pleasure from each of them,

"I could get used to this…" Ranma growled in a breathy voice. Akane smiled and kissed him again. When they broke for air, he looked into her deep, brown eyes and felt a burst of confidence that he somewhat lacked earlier,

"I love you…" he said softly, but much more definite and calmly than before. She smiled again and hugged him as she responded,

"I love you too..." They shared another tender kiss, and then made love again, before curling up together under the blanket and falling asleep in one another's arms.

The next morning, there was an insane banging at the door that woke them both. They found that they were still holding one another and smiled. Ranma then, begrudgingly, got up, still naked, and trudged to the door. He opened it a tiny crack and squinted, still trying to focus his vision,

"Ucchan?" he asked. Her figure was still slightly blurry, but he could tell that she was definitely glaring at him,

"I've made breakfast…so when you decide that you want to come back to your CUTE fiancé, I'll be waiting," she pouted and looked down but didn't leave. Ranma scratched his head and shifted his stance a bit, causing his leg, unbeknownst to him, to come into Ukyo's view and she could CLEARLY see that he was lacking in clothing. He opened his mouth to respond to her "offer" but she cut him off shrilly,

"R-Ran-chan! D-did you…? No…you couldn't…WOULDN'T have…," he followed her gaze and as if reading her mind, he immediately turned red and moved his leg back behind the door.

"U-uh…um…look Ukyo…" he started. She looked up at him harshly with tears in her eyes,

"Don't…I get it…just answer one question…if you really didn't want me, then why were you so nice to me…?" she sounded hollow.

"Ukyo…I know it sounds stupid and made up…but I REALLY did mess up your sauce…"

"Not that…I mean…you called me your 'CUTE' fiancé and told me it was a waste if I didn't date anyone else and all that…" he took a deep breath,

"Ukyo…I'm sorry…but…I thought you were a boy when we met and all the way until…well…until I grabbed your boob in our fight…and by then…even though I didn't show it…well, I'd already…fallen for Akane…" he could tell his acclimation of love for someone other than her shot her down with the final blow. She hung her head and turned, but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a worried expression covering his face and smiled sadly,

"See? You're just too nice…just let me go be miserable…" he sighed,

"You know…there are a million guys out there that are better for you…please…just promise me two things…even though I don't deserve to ask you to promise me anything…" she looked up with curiosity, "1. Look for another guy and let him know right off that you're a girl…if he can't obviously see that like this numbskull," he pointed to himself with his thumb and she giggled, "and 2. …please say you'll still be friends with me…? Even if it takes a while, you're still who I consider to be my best friend and I'm willing to wait for you to be ok with that…" she blushed a bit and smiled at the floor.

"Ok Ran-chan…you have a deal…but you have to do something for me…" he shrugged,

"Sure. What ya want?"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" she yelled with a grin. He instantly turned the color of the Chinese shirt he always sported and started waving his hands wildly while backing up and completely forgetting all about modestly. Ukyo got an eyeful and blushed as she squealed,

"PERVERT!" she hollered and ran off laughing, having gotten full revenge. Ranma managed to slam the door and lock it before they had a crowd, but he heard the impending footsteps, or more like storming stampede, heading in their direction. Wonderful…I guess that's what I deserve or something… *sigh* at least we got last night… He thought, slightly annoyed. He fell back onto the bed and groaned.

"Great…well at least she doesn't hate me…" he grumbled as voices gathered outside the door. Akane giggled and leaned over to give him a kiss. He blushed as he kissed her back. After a moment, the noise outside the door still growing, they broke apart and shared an annoyed look,

"Well…here we go, I guess…" Akane said shyly.

"You know, they're probably gonna make us get married today, huh?" Akane blushed at the thought, then a smile crept across her face and she whispered,  
>"We would be ALL alone on the honeymoon for a WHOLE WEEK…" she let the words drip seductively from her lips. Ranma got a wild look in his eyes and the same courage from earlier filled him as he leapt from the bed grabbing his boxers. He flung the door open, Akane only barely covering her bare chest, and glared at everyone,<p>

"You all got some kinda issue? What's with you all peeping and listening?" everyone gawked at the scantily clad Ranma before them.  
>"You…did you…Ranma…did you…?" Kasumi started to stutter as embarrassment overtook her and she found herself unable to ask the question on her mind.<p>

"Look…I thought you all would be busy throwing a wedding together already or something? What's wrong with everyone?" Genma and Soun's faces grew giddy and they grabbed random bottles of sake and started drinking and celebrating. Ranma rolled his eyes as they started the daily routine of making fools of themselves.

"RAAANMAAA!" He turned to Akane and coward as he got a death glare for almost exposing her to everyone.

"A-Akane! I-I'm s-sor….!"  
>*BONK*<p>

"At least things haven't changed COMPLETELY…" Nabiki said sarcastically. Ranma turned to her with a scowl and a large bump,

"This is all YOUR fault ya know!" he hollered at her.

"Oh? So you DIDN'T want to get married to me after all?" he cringed at Akane's gritty, threatening question. He turned to face her as she reached for a random mallet.

"H-hey wait a minute… What about…WOAH! Hey! I thought we were different now! Did last night mean NOTHING TO YOU!" he yelled in between leaping away from Akane's mallet. She stopped and blushed madly,

"YOU SHOULDN'T TELL PEOPLE ABOUT OUR PERSONAL LIFE!" she yelled as she stomped towards him. He was really starting to sweat now. How could this go hell like this so quickly! Was last night a dream or something! he started to think. She stopped a few inches from him and he held his ground. She glared right into his bright blue eyes, only an inch away from his face, and right as he felt like her stare would burn through him, she cracked a smile and whispered,

"I guess I'm gonna have to make that honeymoon worth it now…huh?" it was his turn to blush madly as she kissed his nose and turned to grab her clothes. "Close the door, huh?" she motioned towards the still wide open door. Ranma dumbly nodded and turned to get it. Nabiki was still outside and waved Ranma off,

"I got it. I got it…" Ranma blushed more and nodded as he stooped to grab his pants and shirt. Nabiki cracked a grin as she threw in a final sentence before shutting the door on a gaping Ranma,

"I won't charge you this time…But you can thank me later…"

END!

Hope you all liked that! :D It took for flippin EVER to type lol XD mostly cause I CONSTANLY changed what I wrote while typing lol XD…I always think of something a little better or more detailed when I type :3 anyways…hope I kept characters pretty in character (even though they are doing something OOC, lol) and I even tried to throw something normal in at the end there :3

Lookin forward to all your reviews! 8D ~3


End file.
